starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting
Introduction to Crafting Crafting is a very important addition to your Star Wars: The Lost Saga experience. Crafting is when someone takes some items that you gather in your adventures and you put them together to create a new item, or you take what you get and put them in a already had item, weapon, or armor as a modification to increase your weapons power, speed, and some cosmetic changes as well such as color crystals. Overall, this is be an important aspect of weapons, armor and Items because modified and created items have a chance to be better then gathered items. You may attempt a crafting roll so long as you have the hours to do so, 1 craft attempt = 1 hour so use it wisely. Gathering Materials First, let's go over how you gather materials. Throughout your adventures you'll come across places or things that you can use your gathering skills on to gather certain materials such as: Rubat Crystals, Scrap Metal, Color Crystals, or anything of the sort. The GM will not tell you what these things are, but you are to take guesses on what can be gathered and what can not. When you find such a place or item, you can roll your respectable Gathering Skill to see how well you do in gathering it, higher roll means higher reward. Finally, there is another way to gather materials for your crafting experience which we call 'Reverse Engineering'. This is where you take a weapon or armor or Item, and break it down to its basic materials for the materials to be used in something else entirely. To do this, you find an item capable of being broken down and roll the respective crafting skill needed to -create- the weapon, armor, or item. In doing so you'll break it down to its core components and make it into Materials for crafting, again, higher rolls mean better success. Craftable materials are put under the 'consumable' section on your items. Crafting Items Well! Here we are, the creme de la creme, the reason you are reading this silly explanation on Crafting. How to craft items from basic materials! Its quite simple, every item requires a Base Material, Base Conduit, and Base Stabilizer (Note: Somethings may require more, depends on what you are trying to make.) Upon gathering these things you may attempt to roll the respected crafting roll for the item you are trying to make, if you beat a certain DC you make the weapon, armor, or item that you are trying to make. If you fail, you don't lose your parts but you waste one of your hours trying to make the weapon, unless you Critical Fail (1-3) in which case you lose two of the items. Higher ranked items, have a higher DC then weaker items, keep that in mind when you are trying to create something. Modifying Items Modifying Items is much easier and simpler then Crafting Items from scratch as you are only replacing one part on it at a time rather then creating the whole thing from scratch. Materials for this are a bit different then materials to create items, for example you have modification packs, chips to go in there, barrels/hilts/ect, and color crystals to change the color and increase the stats of the weapon in a total. Like Crafting an Item, it takes the items respected crafting skill to be rolled to install the mod correctly, unlike crafting items however, you can not get bonuses for a higher roll. Finalized Production Finally, you have created your item or modified it. Now, you are probably wondering why this section is here since I described everything else before... Well simply put this is to explain that a higher roll on Crafting an Item can give you benefits if you create the item in question correctly. If you roll between 97 and 100 naturally then you create different quality of items. Roll a 97 and you create a 'Great' Item, 98 an 'Advanced' Item, 99 a 'Excellent Item', and 100 is an 'Exceptional' Item. these different ranks can increase the finalized product in several ways depending on what you made. Weapons can have more modification slots, armor can handle more defense, weapons can have more attacks, items can deal more healing or status affliction. Its smart to keep in mind what your roll is when you confront a GM with your rolls for the stats for your item. I would also like to note, that certain Crafting Skills can also make mods for ships (Cyber) and mods for weapons (Armstech, and Artifice) so use them wisely to modify your weapons.